Pray For Me
by Beast-By-Name
Summary: Holly wakes to find herself alone, which wasn't all that strange but her lover was nowehere to be seen. Creeping into the kitchen she get herself involved in much more than either of them bargained for.


Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K. Rowling

* * *

She woke up alone and though it wasn't the first time it had happened, she still found herself tossing and turning to fall back asleep. She'd grown used to him creeping back in not long after finding her awake in their bed. This time he was long gone leaving only the scent of sleep behind in his wake. The side he chose was cold and rumpled from a restless sleep, she'd experienced those one too many times. He was always there to rouse her from the nightmares that tore at her mind.

The only noise she could hear was her own footsteps as she made her way to the bedroom door, peering out to make sure no one was lurking around before she carefully wandered down the stairs. The temperature dropping dramatically as she got closer to the kitchen. April was just around the bend, a week or two off at most, but it was still too chilly to be leaving the windows open.

He was pressed contently into the farthest corner of the kitchen, an open window catching her attention, following the line of smoke that was puffed into the air. The nicotine smell rippled through the air as she stepped forward. Her nose crinkling up at the scent having never been a fan of the act of smoking. Her eyes stalking the man's moves, he was almost elegant as he took another drag. There he was, long curls kept out of his face as he stared outside, a fierce expression stood proudly against his otherwise relaxed demeanour.

Holly wouldn't have guessed that he was a smoker, sure he fell into the bad boy category without a doubt, but it didn't seem his style. Too high class to care about the thought of touching something so vile but just rebellious enough in his youth to pick up the habit every so often. Picturing him in his youth seemed so odd to her, he seemed unchanging from the time she'd known him, his wild hair and gentle smile.

"Hols, what're you doing up?" The man asked quietly, never taking his eyes off the night sky, forcing a flush to creep up and onto her face. Biting her lip a little too roughly as she moved out of the doorway and walked beside Sirius. Shivering as she crept closer, seeking out his body heat while she stood with him, he seemed less drowned in his thoughts while in her company.

"Another strange dream, it's almost real enough that I believe everything I'm seeing but something always ends it before it all sinks in. I think we are all going a bit crazy around here, being stuck in the house all day for endless days, but we'll make it. Even if it involves horrifying dreams and bouts of madness." Her voice sounded softer than he'd ever heard, it was barely above a whisper, just a gentle breeze of words. Questions fell around them like blankets of tense silence. His eyes drifted over her, dressed in one of his old T-shirts from his youth and a pair of slippers, a modern day vision of beauty.

"Can I take a drag?" The question startles him but he merely raises an eyebrow to question her, her eyes settled on his as she hummed in acceptance. Handing the cigarette over to her but prepared himself for the coughing fit he expected to occur. A small smirk made its way on his face while he watched her attempt to smoke, holding back an eyeroll as she tried to tough it out, his fingers replacing her's he put it out.

"Try to take deep breathes. You'll live. We can't have the girl who lived dying from a smoke can we?" His eyes gleaming with mischief and joy as she forced a few heavy coughs from her tender lungs. Gripping his forearm as she choked on the air coming back into her lungs. Barks of laughter left her feeling far more embarrassed as he held her up right, his other hand lightly patting her back, urging her to keep trying.

"What a damn shame that'd be…" She all but croaked out with a watery smile towards him. Falling into an easy laugh with him as she leaned into his warm frame, the smell of smoke and summer rain filling her nostrils.

"The media would have a frenzy, **Crazed Man Kills The Chosen One By Coughing Fit!** , that could be a stretch for them though, or maybe something more sinister was at play. Maybe you died from some tragic fire, seems sadder." Holly rolled her eyes and let his arms fall around her. His eyes closing in comfort, embracing her while they stood in the nearly pitch black kitchen. A soft cough every now and then came from her as they began to sway in a lull without music.

"Maybe, now hear me out, the headlines will all be about how you've plotted this for the last nearly two decades. Only now was your time to strike, a fragile teenage girl who followed you into the night. What a scandal." She teased him flirtatiously, shaking his head at what she was insinuating, when had she come to know of things like this?

Somewhere between the days he stopped being Padfoot, the man she climbed into bed with to comfort her night terrors away, and became Sirius, the man who kept her safe from the pain those terrors could bring in the shadow of night with kisses of passion and wandering hands. Somewhere along the way she stopped being Holly, the little girl with curly black hair and wise hazel eyes that jumped at the movement of the wind, and became Hols, the woman who crept into his sheets and tangled herself with him like there was nothing to fear.

"If it had been back in my prime you would've been easily labeled my flavour of the month. You're much more than that, rightly so." He gave her a squeeze. She was everything he shouldn't be wanting. She was his best mate's daughter, his _dead_ best mate… He shook off the thought to clear his head. That was a mood killer if he knew one. Yet she set everything inside of him alive.

Perhaps locking him up in Azkaban had been the right thing, it's about where he belonged with the way he acted with Holly. Though she had pushed him over the edge not even six months, it was the Christmas after the war, one that neither was likely to forget. They'd been filled with firewhiskey, shimmering lights wrapped around a grand tree, and somehow they found one another that night. A simple Christmas Eve night but it quickly turned feverish with pleasure as they kicked off the holiday with a bang.

The wind became restless around them, howling madly into their ears as they took shelter in each other. Heavy hums of love coursed through them, her lips finding his in the dark. Quiet moments of love in worsening times. They had to hold on to the little things, their bits of happiness, no matter what they may be.

The chill in the air left her nipples standing at high alert, pushing into Sirius' chest, leaving her trying to refrain from moving. His fingertips dancing down the sides of her body making her squirm just enough to let her know she had his full attention as well. His erection strained through his pajama pants. It was tantalizing to stand with her in such an open space, their bodies pressed so close, the looks of poorly disguised lust in their eyes.

"Fuck me?" She whispered with a tempting glance, her eyes barely visible under dark lashes. With her hair shifting to the side showing off her love bitten neck. She looked irresistible in his eyes which had darkened under her watch.

"If you insist." He whispered to her as he silently spelled the window closed, leaning down to kiss her lips with a passion to rival the romans. Hands drifting to cup her ass while lifting her, long legs wrapped securely around his waist. Arms locking around his neck as he shifted her up and onto the kitchen table. Pressing open of his legs into her, separating them, as he leaned into her. Letting her rock against his thigh as he kissed her roughly, biting her lip before pulling away to move down her body.

His lips glided down her neck, sucking gently as he went, hands groping her through the T-shirt. Her blood felt like flames under her skin as she arched into his attack. Her breathless moans falling past her lips softly arousing him further, their hips moving into one another at a rushed pace. Her pantyclad crotch grounded against him in desperation for friction between them.

Whimpers of need and gasps of arousal fell around them in a sheen of sweat. It gave them a glow as they fought to get their clothing off. His fingers painting her in gentle shades of pink as he slipped the shirt over her head, his mouth sucking one nipple while he rolled the other in between his thumb and forefinger.

"I need you to fuck me Siri, just...fuck me." Holly gave a frustrated groan while she tried to push his pants off of his hips in one fell swoop, a single drop of precome slide down the head of his cock. Her bottom lip clenching between her teeth as she drank in the sight of him, her eyes fluttering up to meet his as he stared hungrily at her.

"Take your panties off." He demanded lowly, stepping out of his pants and kicking them off to the side as Holly shimmed off the cotton briefs. Toeing off the pair and pulling Sirius back in for a kiss. Her hands running through his mess of curls as one hand fell to her hip and the other traced her entrance. Teasing her as he peppers kisses down her body before her hands pull him away with a devious smile present on her lips, switching their positions so that she was in between his legs as he leaned on to the table. Her knees finding a place on the ground, a silent cast of a cushioning charm left her in comfort.

Her fingers trailing along his length as he dipped his head back, resting on his forearms. Her lips pressing gentle kiss from base to head, her lips enveloping his cock with eager force. Sucking the underside of his sensitive member, hands finding their way into her silky locks as she bobbed her head on him. Enticing low pants of pleasure as he met up his short thrusts to the motions she went through. Her hand wrapping along the rest of him that she couldn't take into her mouth.

He sucked in a breath trying his best to focus on anything but coming, it was much too soon in this round of pleasure for him to let it all out. He was far from ready but she always set him right on the ledge, teetering every so slightly. His eyes shut tightly as her tongue manoeuvred over him skillfully.

Her tongue flicked over the head and gathered the precome that leaked. His hips giving a jolt at the sight of her doe eyes looking up into his own as she went down on him. Merlin she was seriously going to be the death of him.

"Faster Hol, yes just like that love." She rushed her movements verging on the edge of sloppy as she sucked generously. The breath was knocked out of him as she hurried, the edge of his restraint was wearing thin as she kept going. He should tell her to stop but Merlin it felt too fantastic.

Twisting her wrist as she wanked him, deliberately stopping mid stroke, his jaw slack but his eyes trained on hers. A soft giggle met his ears as she moved up his body. Positioning herself over him, teasing him as he did her, the tart! Leaving him right on the cusp of insanity, didn't she know never to do that with a madman, surely he taught her better than that.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" He cocked his head to the side as she brought his cock into her velvet warmth, his arms wrapping carefully around her as they shifted on the table, she rode him gracefully. Her breasts bouncing lightly, hair cascading down her shoulder and brushing against her twin peaks, hazel eyes hidden behind eyelids.

"I want to ride you." She rested her hands over his arms, rocking front to back. Trying out a few different movements to get the hang of their position. There was a first time for everything, wasn't there?

"I'm no prized horse." His eyes glinting with amusement as a giggle emanated from her. His heart soared at the sound, there wasn't a damned thing he loved more than that sound. Her eyes held an intense shine from the moonlight that came pouring in. He couldnt take his eyes off of her; her face pinched up in pleasure as he thrust into her. She hadn't been expecting that in the moment.

"Sure you aren't." She bit out in humor. Shaking her head a bit at the man she rode, most could second guess that statement with his stamina. She steadied herself on him, pressing her hands into his shoulders as she fucked him with a brutal pace. Relishing in the feeling of fullness that he gave her.

"Fuck!" He hissed out and moved in tempo with her hips. He was left without mercy as she gained closer to her impending orgasm. He was more than happy to help her achieve that goal, one hand slowly moving between them to find her clit. Rubbing it with carefully applied pressure, her body trembling in his arms, and her nails digging into his shoulders as she rode her orgasm to its full potential.

Black spots filling her vision as she clung to him, his pace slowed, letting her afterglow take its place. Feather soft kisses were being placed on to her shoulder as he pulled out of her. Laying her flat across the table as he kissed his way up to her inner thighs. Getting just close enough to tease the thought of him being exactly where she wanted him but far enough to make her whimper and beg for it first.

"Please, Sirius, don't tease me. Not tonight." She begged him in a voice that spoke volumes of the innocence she could possess. Her hands reaching down to lock with his. Her chest heaving as he dipped his head in between her thighs, his tongue circling her clit, which left her squeezing his hands tightly.

Pulling one of his hands free to sink into her dripping wet heat, slipping two fingers into her before setting a quick speed. Humming lightly as he sucked on her clit, the vibrations leaving her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"Siri, just fuck me, I need you, now." She said darkly, giving a tug to the hand she still held, but he wasn't quick to give in to her request. His tongue broadly lapping at her more than sex. Her persistent tugging had him pulling back as she neared her next orgasm.

"You know, if you keep pulling at me I will leave you just like this…" He trailed off as he eyed her needy body, her back arching up at his fingers kept working. Pleading whimpers met his words as she rocked her hips into his waiting fingers. He leaned closer to her, pinning her wrist above her head.

Quickly pulling his fingers from her, pushing himself inside of her, and moving her other hand into the hold her other wrist was stuck in. His hair sticking to the back of his neck and his face as he fucked her deeply, the sounds of skin hitting skin fell on their ears as he pounded into her. He didn't give a damn who heard at this point, he needed her and he needed her _now_.

His thumb ghosting over her overstimulated clit while he held her as still as he could. His name fell repeatedly from her lips, the syllables rolling off in desperate prayers of love. His head rested against her breasts as he came inside of her, hips moving in jerking flexes as he spent himself. Her fingers running up and down his back as he laid over her with his legs supporting most of his weight.

"Well that wasn't what I was expecting tonight." She could help but laugh at the comment, caressing the panels of his back slowly, the mood of the room lifting brightly. The both of them catching their breath while holding each other close, an ache forming from the odd angles her legs were forced into.

"Neither was I. You weren't in bed. I worry. Now take me to bed because if I wasn't exhausted earlier, I surely am now." She gave him a playful shove to stand up so that she herself could get up. He kept her steady as she stood on shaking legs, a satisfied smirk flashed across his face as he lifted her up and over his shoulder. A delayed yelp came out. Grabbing their clothing before making his way quietly up the stairs, aside from her tired giggles as she bounced with every step.

"I could've walked you know!" She whisper-yelled at him as he sat her down on to the bed, tossing the dirty clothes off to the side as he faced her. A devilish smile worked its way over his features as he climbed on to the bed, hovering over her.

"You seemed to be having some trouble. Maybe that's just more means for me to fuck you until you can't." He kissed her tenderly as her face gave away the shock he gave her. It sounded so deliciously crude coming from him and it ignited her insides, a hungry fire spreading through her tired body.

"If you insist." She grinned up at him.

* * *

So that was my first Sirius x Fem!Harry fic I've ever written, the first Fem!Harry ever for me as well, I think it went surprisingly well. Maybe a few blips here and there but it's a foundation to what will come later! I hope you enjoyed it, leave a review and I hope you continue to find something to love in my work!


End file.
